yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
耶司芲姆珐语/词汇
= 说明 = 入库编号 •数据库采编号 词条 •词典词条与英文、汉文对照 拼写发音 •以罗马字标注 词源来自 •ca.即castellano，西班牙语 •zh.即zhongwen，汉语 •en.即english，英语 •he.即hebrew,希伯来语 •ni.即nihongo,日本语 •do.即dowyinwhua,都匀语 •ta.即tarakangyo,星语 •ye.即gociglemk,固有词 词性 •noun 名词 •adjective 形容词 •adverb 副词 •verb 动词 •number 数词 •quantifier 量词 •article 冠词 •preposition 介词 •abbreviation 缩略词 •interjection 感叹词 = 入库词条 = 冠词部分 冠词 单冠词/连冠词 解释 υɛ (ye ) 单冠词 以吾神之名…… υɛш-(yes-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之命…… υɛшυɑμ-(yesyam-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之钦定…… υɛшυɑμφɑ-(yesyamfa-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之鸣叹…… υɛшвɑμφɑ-(yeswamfa-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之应许…… υɛь-(yez-) 连冠词 代行吾神之命…… щο (sho ) 单冠词 这…… υɑ (ya ) 单冠词 任一…… вɑ (wa ) 单冠词 双重…… ο (o ) 单冠词 授权…… οϻ-(om-) 连冠词 授权…… кοԋгғɑ-(gongha-) 连冠词 共和…… кɑԋгщэ-(gangsha-) 连冠词 君主…… δɛ-(de-) 连冠词 电力…… хвωнυа-(kounya-) 连冠词 颜色…… бɑϻт-(bamt-) 连冠词 雄性…… бɛϻх-(bemk-) 连冠词 雌性…… бвωъο-(bwozho-) 连冠词 犬…… бвωъοԋг-(bwozhong-) 连冠词 狼…… бвωъοԋгтυωшοԋ-(bwozhongtiuson-) 连冠词 政党…… υυаμɛ-(yyame-) 连冠词 猫…… υυаμɛԋг-(yyameng-) 连冠词 虎…… тυω-(tiu-) 连冠词 一起共同…… тɑο-(tao-) 连冠词 单独成行…… кɑορɑο-(gaorao-) 连冠词 新…… хɑοбυω-(kaobiu-) 连冠词 旧…… ввωнɑква-(wwonagua-) 连冠词 学科…… ввωнɛквэ-(wwonegue-) 连冠词 学说…… ъɑ-(zha) 连冠词 名词…… ɑ-(a) 连冠词 父家…… ɛ-(e) 连冠词 母家…… 根缀部分 根缀 解释 位置 твɑ(tua) 点 1 tue 线 1 tou 面 1 твэ(tui) 体 1 nao 圆 2 naoqa 半圆 2 naoqaqa 扇 2 naoqe 环 2 neo 长方 2 neoqa 三角 2 tuinaoneo 圆柱 1 tuineoqa 棱锥 1 tuinaoneoqa 圆锥 1 nei 正方 2 neiqe 平行四边 2 niu 菱 2 nou 梯 2 пвɑ(pua) 白 3 пο(po) 昼 3 пвɛ(pue) 黑 3 μο（mo） 夜 3 пвω(pou) 灰 3 kao 红 4 keo 黄 4 kei 绿 4 kiu 蓝 4 gaosan 非运动体 5 gaosand 固态 5 geosan 运动体 5 geosanpü 气态 5 geosanbü 液态 5 квɑ(gua) 宏观 5 квɛ(gue) 微观 5 gou 中观 5 haosan 非生命体 6 heosan 生命体 6 ғвɑ(hua) 体内 6 ρɛғвɑ(rehua) 下 6 ροғвɑ(rohua) 中 6 ғвɛ(hue) 体表 6 ρɑғвɛ(rahue) 上 6 бɑο(bao) 及 7 тɑъοбɑο(tazhobao) 近人 7 бɛο(beo) 近 7 тɑъοбɛο(tazhobeo) 挚友 7 бυэ(bei) 远 7 тɑъοбυэ(tazhobei) 朋友 7 бυω(biu) 嘹 7 тɑъοбυω(tazhobiu) 剪衣 7 taosan 单 8 teosan 双 8 тυωшοԋ(tiuson) 群 8 тυωщοԋ(tiusion) 们 8 διщι(disii) 语文 9 διчι(dicii) 符号 9 dizii 人种 9 m 形容词 10 mu 副词 10 mi 动词 10 字母对应 字母,发音 名字 位列排序 ɑ'(a),ɑ'kɑ aka 1 'а(a),aɪ̯'ɻɑ ara 2 ю'(al),ʊ'tɑ alda 3 'б(b),pɑ ba 4 с'©,tsʰɑ ca 5 'ч(ch),tɕʰi̯ɑ cha 6 δ'(d),tɑ da 7 'ɛ(e),ɛ'kɑ eka 8 э'(e),eɪ̯'ɻɑ era 9 'ы(el),ɯ̯ʌ'tɑ elda 10 φ'(f),fɑ fa 11 'к(g),kɑ ga 12 г'(g),kɑn'k gang 13 'ғ(h),xɑ ha 14 ι'(i),i'kɑ ika 15 'υ(y),jɑ ya 16 ь'(z),tsɑ za 17 'ъ(zh),tɕi̯ɑ zha 18 х'(k),kʰɑ ka 19 'μ(m),mɑ ma 20 ϻ'(m),mɑm'mi mammi 21 'н(n),nɑ na 22 ԋ'(n),nɑn'ni nanni 23 'ο(o),ɔ'kɑ oka 24 ω'(o),ɤʊ̯'ɻɑ ora 25 'ҽ(ol),ɛʊ̯'tɑ olda 26 п'(p),pʰɑ pa 27 'ρ®,ɻɑ ra 28 ш'(s),sɑ sa 29 'щ(sh),ɕi̯ɑ sha 30 т'(t),tʰɑ ta 31 'у(u),u'kɑ uka 32 в'(w),wɑ wa 33 'Խ(ն),xu'kɑ/xwi'kɑ նka 34 ɦ',fri'kɑ ɦka 35 词意部分 入库编号 词条 拼写发音 词源来自 词性 释意 词量计数 001 1/Ⅰ,one,一 wuno ca. number the smallest whole number or a numeral representing this number 1 001:001 1ρο,1st,第一 wunoro ca.-ye. number the first element in a countable series 2 001:001:AAB υɛ μ вунορο,Emmanuel(Immanuel),以马拿赠（以马内利） yemwunoro he.-ca.-ye. number the first element in a countable series 3 001:002 υɑ,a(an),任一'' ya ye. article an indefinite article means one 4 001:002:AAB υɑ μэԋг/υυаμɛԋг-,amen,阿门 yameng/yyameng- he.-ye. noun a primeval Egyptian personification of air and breath; worshipped especially at Thebes 5 002 2/Ⅱ,two,二 doc ca. number the cardinal number that is the sum of one and one or a numeral representing this number 6 002:001 2ρο,2nd,第二 docro ca.-ye. number following the first in an ordering or series 7 002:002 вɑ,double,双重 wa ye. article an indefinite article means two 8 003 3/Ⅲ,three,三 sam do. number the cardinal number that is the sum of one and one and one 9 003:001 3ρο,third,第三 samro do. number following the second position in an ordering or series 10 003 4/Ⅳ,four,四 fal en. number the cardinal number that is the sum of three and one 11 003:001 4ρο,fourth,第四 falro en. number following the third position; number four in a countable series 12 020 μ,'s,的 m ye. preposition a genitival preposition means one's 13 021 Խ,of,属……的 ն ye. preposition a genitival preposition means of 14 022 щο,the,这'' sho ye. article a definite article means the 15 023 ο,yes,授权（是）'' o ye. article an affirmative 16 024 οϻхш,no,不授权（否） omks ye. verb a negative 17 A00 κοш,star,星 gos ye. noun any celestial body visible (as a point of light) from the Earth at night 18 A00:001:AAB κοшпοш,sun,太阳 gospos ye. noun a typical star that is the source of light and heat for the planets in the solar system 19 A00:001:AAC κοшμοш,moon,月亮 gosmos ye. noun the natural satellite of the Earth 20 B01 хɑт,land,土地 kat ye. noun the solid part of the earth's surface 21 B01:001 хɑткуɑ,state,国 katgua ye. noun the group of people comprising the government of a sovereign state 22 B01:001:AAB хɑткуɑϻбοштυωшοԋ,national populace's name,国民（名） katguambostiuson ye. noun a person who owes allegiance to that nation 23 B01:001:AAB кοԋгғɑ-хɑткуɑ,republic,共和国 gongha-katgua zh.-go. noun a political system in which the supreme power lies in a body of citizens who can elect people to represent them 24 B01:001:AAC кɑԋгщэ-хɑткуɑ,monarchy,君主国 gongsha-katgua zh.-ye. noun an autocracy governed by a monarch who usually inherits the authority 25 B01:002 хɑткуɛ,home,家 katgue ye. noun housing that someone is living in 26 B01:002 хɑткуɛϻбοштυωшοԋ,familial populace's name,家民（名） katguembostiuson ye. noun a person who owes allegiance to that clan 27 C00 бοш,person,人 bos ye. noun a human being 28 C00:001 бοштυωшοԋ,people,人民 bostiuson ye. noun any group of human beings (men or women or children) collectively 29 C00:001:AAB бοштυωщοԋ,people,人们 bostiushon ye. noun (plural) any group of human beings (men or women or children) 30 C00:002 бοшμι,free,解放 bosmi ye. verb grant freedom to; free from confinement 31 C00:002：AAB бοшμιуԋ,liberty,自由 bosmiun ye. noun immunity from arbitrary exercise of authority 32 C01 бɑт,male,男人 bat ye. noun an animal that produces gametes (spermatozoa) that can fertilize female gametes (ova) 33 C01:001:AAB бɑтμхοԋгтɑтҽ,male,阴茎 batmkongtatol ye.-en. noun the male organ of copulation 34 C01:002:AAB бɑттɑъοбɑο,boyfriend,男朋友 battajobao ye. noun a man who is the lover of a girl or young woman 35 C01:002:AAC οϻ-бɑттɑъοбɑο,husband,丈夫 om-battajobao ye. noun a married man; a woman's partner in marriage 36 C02 бɛх,male,女人 bek ye. noun an animal who belongs to the sex that can have babies 37 C02:001:AAB бɛхμхοԋгтɑтҽ,male,阴户 bekmkongtatol ye.-en. noun external parts of the female genitalia 38 C01:002:AAB бɛхтɑъοбɑο,girlfriend,女朋友 bektajobao ye. noun a girl or young woman with whom a man is romantically involved 39 C01:002:AAC οϻ-бɛхтɑъοбɑο,wife,妻子 om-bektajobao ye. noun a married woman; a man's partner in marriage 40 D00 пοш,positive,阳面（正级） pos ye. noun greater than zero 41 D01 пɑ,pa,爸 pa ye. noun an informal term for a father; probably derived from baby talk 42 D01:001 ɑ-пɑ,father,父亲 a-pa ye. noun a male parent (also used as a term of address to your father) 43 D01:002 ɛ-пɑ,stepfather,继父 e-pa ye. noun the husband of your mother by a subsequent marriage 44 E00 μοш,negative,阴面（负级） mos ye. noun less than zero 45 E01 μɑ,mom,妈 ma ye. noun informal terms for a mother; probably derived from baby talk 46 E01:001 ɛ-μɑ,father,母亲 e-ma ye. noun a female parent (also used as a term of address to your mother) 47 D01:002 ɑ-μɑ,stepmother,继母 a-ma ye. noun the wife of your father by a subsequent marriage 48 00A туэнɑοхɑοкɑοшаԋ,pearmain quarenden,红苹果 tuinaokaogaosan ye. noun fruit with red skin and sweet to tart crisp whitish flesh 49 00A:001:AAB хɑοκю,apple,苹果 kaogal ye. abbreviation fruit with red or yellow or green skin and sweet to tart crisp whitish flesh 50 ɑɑɑ δɛ-φοԋг,telephone,电话 de-fong zh.-en. noun electronic equipment that converts sound into electrical signals that can be transmitted over distances and then converts received signals back into sounds 51 ɑɑа δɛ-ъιԋгпɛ,movie,电影片 de-zhingpe zh. noun a form of entertainment that enacts a story by a sequence of images giving the illusion of continuous movement 52 ɑɑа:001 δɛ-ъιԋгпɛпвω,blue movie,色情电影 de-zhingpepou zh. noun the movie is designed to arouse lust 53 ɑɑю δɛ-ъιԋгьι,video drama,电影剧 de-zhingzi zh. noun a dramatic work intended for performance by actors on a tv show 54 ɑɑб μιԋгъу,nation,民族 mingzhu zh. noun a person who owes allegiance to that nation 55 ɑɑс δɛԋгтва,equal,等同 dengtua zh. noun a person who is of equal standing with another in a group 56 ɑɑч бοштυωшοԋδɛԋгтва,democracy,人民等同（民主） bostiusondengtua ye.-zh. noun the political orientation of those who favor government by the people or by their elected representatives 57 ɑɑδ хοԋгтɑтҽ/δɛ-хοԋгтɑтҽ,contactor,开关 kongtatol en. noun an instrumentality that connects 58 ɑɑδ:001 хοԋгтɑтμι,connect,连接 kongtatmi en.-ye. verb make a logical or causal connection 59 ɑɑδ:002 хοԋгтɑтμιҽ,switch on,接入 kongtatmiol en.-ye. verb 60 ɑɑδ:003 хοԋгтɑтμιҽхш,switch off,断开 kongtatmiolks en.-ye. verb cause to stop operating by disengaging a switch 61 ɑɑɛ бɑϻт-хοԋгтɑтҽ/бɑϻт-δɛ-хοԋгтɑтҽ,male connector,插头 bamt-kongtatol ye.-en. noun an electrical device with two or three pins that is inserted in a socket to make an electrical connection 62 ɑɑэ бɛϻх-хοԋгтɑтҽ/бɛϻх-δɛ-хοԋгтɑтҽ,female connector,插座 bemk-kongtatol ye.-en. noun a receptacle into which an electric device can be inserted 63 ɑɑы тɑъοғ/тɑъο h(ɦ),okay,大丈夫 tazhoh ni. interjection an endorsement or ask for an endorsement 64 ɑɑы:001 тɑъοն,safe,安全的 tazhohm ni.-ye. adjective (of an undertaking) secure from risk 65 ɑɑы:002 тɑъοնι,safeguard,保护 tazhohmi ni.-ye. verb make safe 66 ɑɑы:002:AAB тɑъοնιв,safeguard,保守 tazhohmiw ni.-ye. verb a person who keeps watch over something or someone 67 ɑɑы:002:AAC тɑъοնιвуԋ,conservation,保守 tazhohmiwun ni.-ye. noun a political or theological orientation advocating the preservation of the best in society and opposing radical changes 68 ɑɑы:003 тɑъοնιҽ,bear,担当 tazhohmiol ni.-ye. verb support or hold in a certain manner 69 ɑɑы:003:AAB тɑъοնιҽуԋ,obligation,职责 tazhohmiolun ni.-ye. noun the social force that binds you to the courses of action demanded by that force 70 ɑɑы:004 тɑъοնιҽхш,abandon,放逐 tazhohmiolks ni.-ye. verb forsake, leave behind 71 ɑɑы:004:AAB тɑъοնιҽхшуԋ,hollow,空洞 tazhohmiolksun ni.-ye. noun a cavity or space in something 72 ɑɑы:004:AAC тɑъοնιҽхшуԋпва,cave,窟窿 tazhohmiolksunpua ni.-ye. noun a geological formation consisting of an underground enclosure with access from the surface of the ground or from the sea 73 ɑɑφ щοнва,society,社会 shohwa zh. noun an extended social group having a distinctive cultural and economic organization 74 ɑɑк ғɑρφ,half,一半 harf en. noun one of two equal parts of a divisible whole 75 ɑɑг υυаμɛԋг,king,王 yyameng en. noun a sovereign; ruler of a kingdom 76 ɑɑг:001 υυаμɛԋг-yafiko,lion,狮（非洲狮） yyamengyafiko en. noun large gregarious predatory feline of Africa and India having a tawny coat 77 ɑɑг:002 υυаμɛԋг-yashiko,tiger,虎（亚洲虎） yyamengyashiko en. noun large feline of forests in most of Asia having a tawny coat with black stripes; endangered 78 ɑɑг:003 υυаμɛԋг-yamiko,leopard,豹（美洲豹） yyamengyamiko en. interjection a large spotted feline of tropical America similar to the leopard; in some classifications considered a member of the genus Felis 79 ɑɑғ сɑъοғ/сɑъο h(ɦ),hello,你好 cazhoh ta. noun an expression of greeting 80 = 特殊词条 = 代词 写法 释义 shomo 什么 homo 如何 ғυуг 我 φɑг 你 ҽщωμο 它 ющωμο 他 ыщωμο 她 连接词 连词 释义 rom 或 rum 和 rim 减 助动词 ҽ 肯定状态 ҽхш 否定状态 ю 过去时 ы 将来时 нοхι 包括 μοхι 不包括 ekomo 疑问助词 疑问助词 写法 用法 ɦ（对应h） 当疑问句时，询问提及内容是事或物时，使用在疑问代词shomo之后 bo（对应po） 当疑问句时，询问提及内容是人时，使用在疑问代词shomo之后 ko（对应go） 当疑问句时，询问提及内容是地点时，使用在疑问代词shomo之后 语气助词 分类 写法 用途 疑问语气 mo 疑问 肯定语气 no 肯定 祈使语气 ro 请求 祈使语气 ra 命令 祈使语气 re 劝告 感叹语气 ho 感叹 量词用法 拼写 汉字对应 举例 ъɑԋ 章 举例 ъɛԋ 节 举例 ъοԋ 句 1ρο ъοԋ υɛшвɑμφɑδιщι h "υɛ μ вунορο" no╯· 第一 句 芲珐语 （肯定）（是） “吾神为王，永赐我光” 啊。 вɑԋ 问 举例 标点符号 符号表达 符号名称 用法释义 举例 ,'' ъɛԋδιчι(zhendicii) 用于句子中的停顿，或排列三个或以上的名词。 'бοштυωшοԋ Խ кɑορɑο-ввωнɛквэ-тɑъομιвуԋ h-нοхι ahomo ю h бοштυωшοԋ Խ ввωнɛквэ-бοшμιуԋ,rom ввωнɛквэ-бοштυωшοԋδɛԋгтва,rom ввωнɛквэ-щοнва no. 新保守主义学说的拥趸包括曾是自由主义、或民主主义、或社会主义的拥趸。 ·'' ъοԋδιчι(zhondicii) 用于陈述句的末尾。 'бɑт μ тɑъοնιҽуԋ h-нοхι ъɑ-тɑъοնι,rum ъɑ-тɑъοնιҽ no╯.' ''男人的职责（肯定）包含保护和担当。 ?'' вɑԋδιчι(wandicii) 用于疑问句的末尾，或反问句的末尾。 例一：'бοштυωшοԋδɛԋгтва shomo ɦ?' ''什么是民主？ | 例二：'rorel ekomo υɛш-Hupol μ хɑткуɛϻбοштυωшοԋ homo ҽхш ɦ? ' 月桂难道并非圣·戴胜家的家民吗？ ◦'' ъɑԋδιчι(zhandicii) 用于段落的末尾。 '--"ekomo φɑг ы ο h-ы щο οϻ-бɑттɑъοбɑο homo ɦ?"¶--"ο no╯·"◦''' “你是否愿意授权婚姻从而变成她的丈夫？”¶“（当然）是。” = 姓名备查 = 家族姓氏 姓氏 译名 Hupol 戴胜 雄性名字 名字 含义 pipal 菩提 fal 木樨 shingnal 焱火 雌性名字 名字 含义 rorel 月桂 porimrosel 月见 zherel 伞菌 = 地名备查 = 国名部分 编号-扩展编号 历史 名称 罗马化 备注 A001-000 BC2070- шанο sano 包括陆、港、澳、台(澎、金、马)、新、缅（掸、佤、果、克）、东干的中华地区 A001-001 AD1911- кοԋгғɑ-шанοхɑткуɑ gongha-sanokatgua 1911年至1949年包括陆、蒙、台(澎、金、马)的中华地区，1949年后为台(澎、金、马)地区，现由ρҽ шанο μ бвωъοԋгтυωшοԋ-хɑткуɑϻбοштυωшοԋ执政（多党制） A001-002 AD1949- бοштυωшοԋ μ кοԋгғɑ-шанοхɑткуɑ bostiuson m gongha-sanokatgua 1949年后至今包括陆、港、澳的中华地区，现由ρҽ шанο μ бвωъοԋгтυωшοԋ- тυω-тɑъομιҽуԋ执政（一党制） A002-000 BC900- кορι gori 包括朝、韩的高丽地区 A001-001 AD1948- кοԋгғɑ-кοριхɑткуɑ gongha-gorikatgua 1948年后至今包括韩国、延坪岛、白翎岛、大青岛、小青岛、隅岛、竹岛的南高丽地区，现由ρҽ кορι μ бвωъοԋгтυωшοԋ- кɑορɑο-хɑткуɑ执政（多党制） A001-002 AD1948- бοштυωшοԋδɛԋгтва μ кοԋгғɑ-кοριхɑткуɑ bostiusondengtua m gongha-gorikatgua 1948年后至今包括朝鲜、瓮津的北高丽地区 B001-000 AD1776- тυω-шаμοхɑткуɑ tiu-samokatgua 包括阿梅里卡50州、波多黎各、北马里亚纳、梅萨摩亚、梅维尔京、乔恩斯顿、中途岛、关岛等的三姆地区，现由ρҽ шаμο μ бвωъοԋгтυωшοԋ-бοштυωшοԋδɛԋгтва执政（多党制） B002-000 AD1867- ғουιхɑткуɑ foyikatgua 包括含魁北克在内的加拿大十省三领地的夫伊地区，现由ρҽ ғουι μ бвωъοԋгтυωшοԋ-тɑъομιвуԋ执政（多党制） = 参见 = 耶司芲姆珐语 Category:语言 Category:联合王国